Absolution
by Rebirth of the Phoenix
Summary: Muse is my muse! Fourteen snipets looking into the life that Zuko and Katara share in the series and beyond.


_Right, so there was this challenge on the katarazuko LJ community a few months back in which you took the track listings of a CD and used them as prompts. I have just now decided to put them up here._

_Most of them are short so I've put all 14 drabbles/ficlets up together. They are in chronological order and I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I have no rights to Muse's album 'Absolution'._**  
**

* * *

**Intro**

She had never imagined a machine made by the hand of man could cause her so much fear, but the ship that tore through her homeland scared her like nothing else before it. The men that marched from that ship caused her unease but she was not afraid. She was not afraid because their leader was still just a boy.

* * *

**Apocalypse Please**

When the moon had turned red and disappeared from view completely, Katara had doubted her nation's ability to win the battle against the Firebenders. Looking upon the Admiral that had just murdered a nation's hope, she couldn't help but think that a certain Prince was a much more favourable foe.

* * *

**Time Is Running Out**

Changes can affect people in the strangest ways. An exiled Prince and his former prey would never become allies on their own. But with a common threat and a common enemy looming over the entire world, change is accepted and old grievances forgotten. In this way change can save the world.

* * *

**Sing For Absolution**

"Would you stop wallowing in self pity and focus on the important issues here!" 

"You really are a naïve little girl aren't you? It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it? I've forgiven you, and so have Aang, Sokka and Toph. Just forgive yourself and get on with it!"

"I don't see why you'd concern yourself with me anyway."

"Because you're part of the team now. Now when you're done with your little pity party feel free to come back to camp for dinner."

"You know, for an annoying peasant, you make sense. Sort of. In a weird kind of way."

"…You're welcome. I think."

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Once upon a time Katara would never have gotten involved in playing petty pranks, but with the end of summer fast approaching, the comic relief the juvenile war provided was a godsend. It was probably bad judgement on her part to think that Zuko would see the funny side of leaving his hand in water overnight. Very bad judgement in fact, because hanging upside down from one the traps Zuko had set up (swearing it was to catch dinner) was not part of her game plan. 

Her captor was currently circling her suspended form, and she was not surprised to see that he was smirking. Katara struggled slightly, her braid just brushing the forest floor, and wondered whether it was possible to grab onto Zuko's neck from her position. The blood was rushing to her head and her ankle was starting to hurt, and the fact that the front part her dress kept falling or her face was not helping matters.

So when the section of blue cloth fell over her face again, she let it stay there, if only to avoid looking at Zuko's triumphant face. She heard his boots crunching on twigs as he approached her, and from the corner of her eye she saw him crouch in front of her. He lifted the cloth from her face, now face to face with Katara, and smiled.

"How the tables have turned." Katara sniffed and turned her eyes away, folding her arms across her chest. "I have to hand it to you though, that little trick with the water was rather creative."

He placed his hand on her cheek, and Katara flicked her eyes back to his. The past couple of weeks travelling with Zuko had radically changed her perception on the Firebender and she had a good idea of why her stomach was fluttering at such an innocent touch.

She grinned at her assailant and reached her own hand toward his unscarred cheek. "Let me down and I'll show you how creative I can be."

* * *

**Falling Away With You**

There was smoke and fire and bodies strewn across the Fire Nation Capital. The Fire Lord had fallen, and so had many others. In the smouldering remains of the battlefield a young woman cradled a man to her chest. Zuko was still breathing and Katara had healed him as best she could, but he did not stir from his sleep. He had saved her from certain death (she could still feel the heat of the fire) and as a result had almost died himself. She knew he would make it through, he was strong like that, but until he opened his eyes, she would return the favour and protect him. She would always protect him.

* * *

**Interlude **

Time passes quickly when there is a world to rebuild. As it was Zuko and Katara could hardly spare a thought (let alone the time) to organise their wedding. But somewhere in between the peace treaties and democratic summits (not to mention Zuko's coronation), the two benders found themselves joined as husband and wife. They also found themselves nestled in one another's arms the morning after the nuptials, and there was no doubt that taking a break could be a very rewarding experience.

* * *

**Hysteria**

The birth of their first child was a type of ordered chaos. Everyone (from the midwife to the humblest of servants) knew their jobs, and the Fire Lord had left nothing to chance. As it was, Zuko's meticulous panning was reduced to shambles when the blessed event arrived. 

After the first hour Katara swore she could not take any more pain. Four hours in and there was sweat and tears. After seven hours a son of fire and water arrived in the world, accompanied by blood and screaming. A lot of screaming.

In fact it took a sharp slap from the midwife to calm the Fire Lord down.

* * *

**Blackout**

Katara stood behind her husband as he knelt before the low table. Zuko readjusted the position of the pearl dagger on the table and stood up, moving back so Katara could take her turn genuflecting before the small alter. 

"It's been a year already. It still feels strange without you with us. Zuko and I are going to have another baby, but there's still a few more months to go, and our little Prince is growing up just fine. Zuko misses you, I think he always will, but I'll take care of your boy, just like I promised you."

Finishing her silent prayer, she got to her feet and left the room. Outside the silk screen door she waited for her husband. She saw the soft glow of the single candle that lay on the table disappear as Zuko blew it out.

"Goodnight Uncle."

* * *

**Butterflies & Hurricanes**

It was amazing how she could still send his mouth dry and turn his knees weak with just one look. He could feel in control and completely helpless all at once and he relished the feeling. His stomach would turn over and back again for no apparent reason when she was around. He watched his second child (only a few hours in the world) sleep peacefully on his mother's chest and he wondered how they ever came to be like this. Where was the logic and sense in one time enemies coming together the way they had done? 

His son stirred, a tiny hand clenching against Katara's robe, and Zuko couldn't care less about sense and logic. In retrospect logic and sense had never held much sway in his life; and Zuko was just fine with that.

* * *

**The Small Print **

There were things that Katara never planned for when she became a ruler of the Fire Nation. Zuko smiled fondly as he smoothed down Katara's hair, her face buried in his chest. 

"I'm never going back there again! I don't care if your advisors think it will make me look good and kind hearted. They scare me! Let the people think what they want, I'm never going near those crazed animals again!"

Zuko kissed the top of her head, his sons play fighting across the room. "It's fine Katara. You don't have to feed the turtle-ducks if they scare you."

* * *

**Endlessly**

Fifty seven, Zuko thought, was much too young for Katara to leave him. He had always hoped that he would pass on first, he never wanted to feel the ache in his heart that the absence of his love left. He found comfort in his children and grandchildren (but wished Katara could have seen the birth of their first great-grandchild) but life would never be the same for him. Every night in the many years that passed since his wife fell pray to illness, Zuko would walk to the royal gardens and sit by the waters. With a band of silk and a small disk of cool blue cradled between his fingers he felt at ease, because in his memories Katara still lived.

* * *

**Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist**

Zuko had never held much faith in the greater good. Having been forsaken and hurt most of his young life, his trust in the divine had dwindled into nothing. But lying on silk sheets, his thin white hair splayed across the pillow beneath his head, his faith was restored. For when his heart slowed and his eyes slid closed for the final time, he saw an angel with blue eyes waiting for him. Taking the hand his wife held out to him he thanked Agni that there was life after death; an eternity that he could spend with Katara. 

The Fire Lord slipped away with a smile on his lips and peace in his old heart.

* * *

**Ruled By Secrecy**

After Zuko's death his children set about organising the deeds that were left unfinished. That included sorting through his possessions and dividing them according to his wishes. Zuko and Katara's eldest child (and newly instated Fire Lord) Kan, was the one to find a rather old blue and white mask along with a pair of dual swords. 

Settling himself down at his desk he frowned wondering why the mask of the infamous Blue Spirit would be stored away with his father's belongings. Kan unsheathed the swords and was intrigued to find a piece of parchment held between the weapons. Unfolding the old note his eyebrows raised when he recognised his father's handwriting.

_'I always planned to come clean about all of my adventures as a young man, but there is a chapter in my life that I disclosed to no one, not even my wife (although I think she may have known)…'_

It was some time later when Oshi, Kan's younger brother, entered the Fire Lord's study to find his brother slumped over his desk, his shoulders shaking. Thinking he was crying, Oshi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kan looked up and did indeed have tears streaming down his face, but they were tears of mirth.

Kan brandished the letter from his late father at his younger brother and calmed his laughing. "Oshi, you will never guess what that barmy old codger used to do when he was younger!"


End file.
